


Rabbits

by HanaHimus



Series: Poly Ships Universe Alteration [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Just to be safe, M/M, Rabbits, Rating for some dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazunari tells Atsushi he and his husbands have three rabbits, but Tatsuya insists there's only one. Atsushi doesn't know who to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> This is so ridiculous and I'm sorry

“Kazunari,” Seijuurou walked out into the living room, holding a hand over the speaker on the phone, “Could you do me a favor?”

“Sure, Sei-chan, what is it?” The black haired man replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Atsushi says that he recently got a new animal and wants me to come see it, but I’m too busy to.” Seijuurou began, “So I volunteered you to go.”

“Sei-chan!”

“Kazunari, Shintarou wouldn’t have said yes if I volunteered him, it had to be you.” Seijuurou said, sending Kazunari a sympathetic look, “I’m sure you can make the best of it.”

Kazunari frowned at his husband before standing and making his way for the door, “I’m only going to do it because I love you, you know.”

Kazunari followed the giant into his house after being let in. What kind of animal had they even gotten? Seijuurou hadn’t told him that.

“So...where’s this pet of yours?” Kazunari asked, looking around at the ground for it.

“One second, Taka-chin” Atsushi said, walking to a cage and opening it, grabbing whatever was in it quickly, “He’s sleepy.”

Turning around, the man held out a hand and a rabbit sat in the middle of it, seemingly napping. Kazunari made a mental note not to piss off Atsushi, seeing as the man could hold the thing in one hand.

“It’s adorable!” He exclaimed after a second, “What’d you name him?”

“His name is Fluffy.” Atsushi replied, pulling the rabbit closer and petting it with one finger.

“Aw,” Kazunari snickered when he saw Tatsuya pass through his vision, “Now you have three rabbits in your family!”

Atsushi tilted his head to the side, “Eh? Three rabbits…” He frowned, turning and walking away from Takao without a word and walked up to Tatsuya, “Muro-chin, Taka-chin’s being confusing.”

“How so?” Tatsuya asked, turning to the two with a quirked eyebrow.

“He said Fluffy makes it to where we have three rabbits, where are the other two?” Atsushi asked.

The man went red at those words, sending a glare to Kazunari before turning back to Atsushi, “He was just joking!”

“No I wasn’t Tatsuya,” Kazunari replied, “I’m serious.”

“There’s no more than one rabbit in this house!” Tatsuya replied through gritted teeth, “Only one.”

“No, no, there’s three, Tatsuya. I count three.” Kazunari replied.

“You’re both being dumb, I’m just gonna ask Miya-chin.” Atsushi said, walking out of the room right into Makoto’s office, leaving Tatsuya and Kazunari to follow behind.

“Miya-chin!” Atsushi whined, “I’m being confused.”

“How so?” Makoto asked, not looking up from the paper in front of him.

“Taka-chin came to see Fluffy and he’s saying there’s three rabbits in the house,” Atsushi began, “But Muro-chin says there’s only one and that Taka-chin is joking. Whose telling the truth?”

“They’re both telling the truth, technically. Fluffy’s the only actual rabbit in the house, so Tatsuya’s right saying that there’s only one. Kazunari, on the other hand, is trying to make a joke about the fact Tatsuya and I fuck like rabbits. Simple.” Makoto replied, still finding no reason to look up.

Atsushi frowned at his husband, “That’s gross.”

“Doesn’t change the fact it’s true.” Makoto replied with a shrug, finally looking up from his paper work.

“Makoto!” Tatsuya hissed, “Shut up, we have a guest.”

“So what?” Makoto asked, grinning at his husband, “If we were currently fucking you could care less if someone was in the house--”

“Makoto oh my god!” Tatsuya covered his face, trying to hide how red it was, “You’re the worst! Now Kazunari isn’t going to want anything to do with us!”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Kazunari began with the wave of a hand, “The entire neighborhood knows. In fact, we call you the rabbits...well I do, I’m still trying to get everyone else to join in--”

“Kazunari!”


End file.
